Herobrine vs Steve 2
Herobrine vs Steve 2 is the first installment of season 2 and the 16th episode overall. Cast Herobrine: Mateo Steve: Woody Notch: Zander Peers (audio) / Mr. MapleSyrup (video) Zombie #1: SuperThingsOnCups Zombie #2: 01LegoFan Zombie #3: Zander Peers (audio) / Austin Davis (video) Creeper #1: TheSuperPlushyBros (audio) / Woody (video) Creeper #2: Aqua Kitty (audio) / Mateo (video) Creeper #3: RoboTurtle (audio) / Woody (video) Pig: Zack Sheep: KariChanx102 Horse: VinnyO Spider: Fel Freddy Krueger: Justin Buckner Murder Victim: RomanTheHuman12 Lyrics Steve: What's up Herobrine, Steve's back again! And this time I'm gonna make sure that this will be your end Yeah, I'm a top-notch Minecraft character Little kids just really hate you I'm gonna win this battle So you can get out ya bafoon You're just known from Creepypasta You don't have any fame Compared to me, I'm the best and you won't win this game It's game over for you when I blast you right out of this battle I'm gonna make you rattle and send you back to your cattle So you can get on your way 'cause Steve's the one who won this battle Herobrine: You think you have a chance standing up against me? Well how about I get you in your sleep and make you scream You got nothing over me, my name is Herobrine My prediction in this battle is that you have no chance to win I make children scream, while you just keep on building your blocks You make me puke, I rather see you keep dancing with Notch You don't belong here, Steve, you shouldn't of just began Because your end is near and you're definitely not my friend Notch: Notch is in the house, gonna teach you two a lesson I'm the best Minecraft character in the world and you guys are just peasants Disrespect me? I’ll ban you both for good, what are you gonna do about that? Herobrine, you’re the worst hacker known to Minecraft, quit being such a brat! And Steve, face it, I OWN YOU! Just give up on your life already! Herobrine, you ain’t creepy, you’re even worse than that guy named Freddy! I got a beard to keep me warm and Steve, you just have a pickaxe So prepared to get crushed by the coolest dude on Minecraft Zombie #1: You can't hide from us, so just give up on this battle Zombie #2: We only come out at night, so be prepared to get right scrambled Zombie #3: Steve you can't beat us, and Herobrine is just annoying Zombie #1: You better get away, 'cause we're gonna win over these arrogant phonies Zombie #2: Stop being such brats, you already know that we've just won Zombie #3: Get off our server, 'cause we're gonna own ya, once this battle is done Zombie #1: Herobrine, Steve and Notch, just realise that you've got no talents Zombie #2: And you can't fight, yeah that's for sure, because you all have the heads of mallards Zombie #3: Now that we've won, don't bother battling us Zombies #1, #2, #3: 'Cause we're gonna jump right at ya! Creeper #1: Once we come for all your belongings, you know your life will be done Creeper #2: You guys are just so stupid, so you all better run Creeper #3: Nothing can stop us, we’ll explode all three of you into pieces! Creeper #1: You guys are just cheats, so be prepared for your ultimate defeat yeah! Creeper #2: You all are disappointing, you guys are complete turds! Creeper #3: Just face it, we are the best and you guys all act like nerds Creeper #1: Notch, you look really fat, maybe you should work out a tad Creepers #1, #2, #3: NOW THAT WE ARE THE WINNERS, YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS YOUR END! Pig: What’s up guys, it’s the animals, time to take some classes Sheep: Because you’re all strange creatures and Steve’s the worst in taking tasks Horse: Yeah, you don’t know who you’re facing, we’re actually good at survival Pig: We may not talk that much, but beating you is just vital Sheep: You guys are just ridiculous, you all look really depressed Horse: It only takes a couple of lines to realise that we’re the best Pig: We can actually win this battle, while all of you guys just keep on tapping All: WE’RE GONNA CAUSE SOME COMMOTION, BECAUSE WE’RE THE BEST AT RAPPING Spider: This is the end, I’m gonna have a ball ‘Cause Spider is in, gonna kill you all This is a like a thriller, you can’t hide from me And if it was, it would be the worst one I’ve ever seen Think you're good at rapping? well you're not! I'm gonna tare your lives: BLOCK BY BLOCK This itsy bitsy spider gonna stand above you all Sticking to the wall so I'll never fall I'm coming with my web, there's nothing you can do Now get away, ‘cause I’m coming for you!